


Cherry knots

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Wall Sex, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, if you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue, you’re a good kisser?”<br/>“What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry knots

T-Bone sat next to Aiden, picking at the groceries Clara had gotten, his companion concentrating on the screen as best as he could with the annoying ruffles of plastic.  
The only reason they were there was because T-Bone proceeded to complain about food and whiskey until Clara decided if she was going to go out, she should feed the dogs first.

Aiden typed away at his computer, transferring information onto his phone every ten minutes or so.

T-Bone hummed as he pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and grinned, “Aiden want a drink?”  
Aiden looked form the screen to the smirking man with an indifferent face “You know most people can’t work drunk”  
He turned back to the screens and started up typing again, only to be stopped when T-Bone turned his chair around.

“Come on Aiden you’ve been working all day, you’re boring as hell”  
“It’s been 3 hours-“  
“3 to many” T-Bone retorted, cutting Aiden off and popped open the bottle of whiskey.  
“T-Bone…” Aiden watched as the man took a drink and bit the inside of his cheek.  
T-Bone just cocked an eyebrow at him and motioned to hand him the bottle.

Aiden sighed, defeated, and took the bottle, taking a drink from it and pushing away from the desk on his wheeled chair.  
T-Bone rolled up next to him, the bag of groceries in his lap.  
Aiden took a few more drinks, looking at T-Bone as he shuffled through the food, and pulled out a box of cherries.

T-Bone grinned and popped one in his mouth, letting the stem stick out between his lips.  
Aiden passed him back the bottle and took a cherry for himself, also putting it in his mouth in the same manner.  
Aiden spat out the stem watching T-Bone with his cherry now, a couple of seconds later Aiden watched T-Bone quizzically as he let the cherry stem into his mouth, only to have T-Bone stick his tongue out with the cherry stem in a knot.

“What the hell?” Aiden starred at the knot, before T-Bone spat it to the floor.  
“What you never done that?” T-Bone asked with a smug grin at Aiden’s surprise.  
T-Bone dropped the bag to the floor, keeping the cherry box in his lap and took a gulp of whiskey before continuing.  
“Do you even know what it means?” T-Bone asked handing the bottle back to Aiden.  
“Nope” The man responded, taking a long drink.

The bearded man ate another cherry, holding the stem with his fingers as he plucked the cherry off.  
“Here” T-Bone grinned as Aiden took the stem and placed it in his mouth.

Though it took a bit longer than the older man, Aiden finally managed to make a knot with his tongue, sticking out his tongue to display it to T-Bone.

“Huh, kind slow there aren’t we?”  
Aiden glared at him with a dangerous smile, giving him the bottle of whiskey and taking another cherry, “Yeah well I just started”

For a while they showed off how fast of them could tie cherry knots like children in a competition, and the bottle of whiskey was reaching a half mark.  
They bantered back and forth on who was quicker.  
Aiden felt relaxed and comfortable in the other man’s presence, the friendly banter making him smile and laugh every once in a while.  
He acted different when he was comfortable, and the alcohol pushing through his blood made him want to lie down and do nothing. 

Cherry stems covered the floor, Aiden tipsy and T-Bone about half way there.  
Though Aiden had gotten better over the time, the moves soon got sloppy until Aiden just spat out the stem while T-Bone still played with them on his tongue.

There was a silence tense with something Aiden couldn’t quite describe at the moment.  
T-Bone broke it with a loud sigh, leaning back on his chair, causing it to squeak.  
“You know, if you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue, you’re a good kisser?”  
Aiden lulled his head to the side, looking over at the relaxing man, “What”

T-Bone nodded, and continued “That’s what people say”  
He heard a sigh from the younger male and T-Bone turned to look at him, “yeah that’s what they say”

T-Bone stood up from his chair, and Aiden didn’t notice, in fact he let his eyes close as he laid back in the chair.

“You know what they also say?” T-Bone asked, right in front of Aiden.  
“What?”  
“That people who can tie cherry stems are good with their mouths in general and more favorable areas” there was a low seductive rumble to his voice as he leaned on the chair, his hands holding the arm rests as he leaned towards Aiden.

Aiden, feeling the new weight opened his eyes to a little surprise of T-Bone between his semi spread legs.  
“T-Bone…” Aiden’s breathing became shallow as he gripped the arm rests, digging his fingers onto the fabric as T-Bones hands migrated to his inner thighs, running closer to his crotch only to recede.

“Get on with it” Aiden mumbled, the whiskey making him feel sort of calm, but the giddiness making his stomach churn, the two feeling colliding unpleasantly in his stomach.  
Aiden had closed his eyes once more as he felt T-Bone’s hands press up on his growing erection, palming it with gentle force.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know how good I am?” T-Bone mumbled, and Aiden let out a yelp of surprise as T-Bone grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair and into the grip of the standing man.

Aiden had the air knocked out of him as he was pushed into a wall roughly, T-Bone running his hands over his clothed ass.  
“Pretty little thing you got here Aiden” T-Bone murmured with a chuckle, causing Aiden to squirm.

“Shut up, if we’re gonna do this let’s do this” Aiden mumbled, tucking his arms so they kept his chest away from the wall, giving him leverage to push back against T-Bone’s hands.

T-Bone appreciated the cooperation, biting his lip as he slipped his hands down Aiden’s pants, gripping the soft flesh between his fingers as Aiden’s shivered at the treatment.  
He removed his hands form the warm confinements and instead moved them to Aiden’s hips, fingering the belt loop holes and gripping them with on fingers as he pushed his hips against Aiden, who re-pressed himself against the wall and moving his hand from the wall to T-Bone’s hands.

The older man slowly tugged Aiden’s jeans down, enjoying the slowly appearing white, plush, flesh right at the tips of his fingers.  
Aiden swore he could see the air around him slowly heat up along with his body once T-Bone ground against him in a small harsh circle, his currently growing erection pressing against Aiden.

T-Bone pushed Aiden’s pants further down until they were pooled on the younger man’s knees, the belt refusing to be let down any lower, of course that wasn’t any of T-Bone’s current concern.  
He removed one of his hands from Aiden’s hip and started fiddling with his own pants, shoving them down so they hung low around his hips.  
He pressed up against Aiden again, causing the younger man to whine at the still clothed erection prodding at his ass.

T-Bone huffed with a smile, pressing his mouth on Aiden’s neck, pressing his tongue against the speeding pulse, letting wet pants over Aiden’s skin.  
One of his hands moved from his own body to Aiden’s once more, snaking it up into Aiden’s shirt, his armbands making Aiden shake at the cold leather.

T-Bone quietly praised the fact that Aiden took off his vest once he was in the bunker as he pressed his fingers to the now erect nubs on Aiden’s chest and peppered a few more kisses on the man’s neck as he started whining more in response. 

T-Bone slowly started pulling his boxers down, let his cock jut out of the fabric with a small hiss from himself at the sudden cool air on his dripping head.  
He pressed himself against Aiden with earnest, parting Aiden’s cheeks, making Aiden arch his back.

“Do you need prep or…?”  
Aiden shook his head starting a slow grinding circle against T-Bone, “No, just hurry the fuck up and be careful”

“well ain’t you a pretty man whore, Aiden” T-Bone grinned, spitting in his hand and giving himself a few strokes, letting out quiet grunts as Aiden gripped at the smooth wall, his breath a few short bursts before he held it in, feeling the older one start pressing into him.

The hand that was under Aiden’s shirt had moved back to his hip, the other hand joining it to keep Aiden still as he slowly pushed himself to the hilt.  
Aiden bit his lip, knowing it at the familiar feeling of pain and the still weird feeling of being filled, he reach backwards, his hand resting on T-Bone’s neck while his other on one of the hands on his hips.

T-Bone pressed his chest to Aiden-s back as he finished pushing in, his breath coming out in hisses as it escaped between his teeth, he moved his hips in tiny circles, mimicking what Aiden had been doing earlier and moved his hips back to pull out.

Aiden felt blood dribble into his mouth as he removed his teeth from his lower lip as T-Bone pulled back, leaving only the tip in, but started pressing in slowly again, a bit faster and continued the pace, until Aiden was jolting by each thrust the continued to grow faster every time T-Bone had gotten a chance.

T-Bone was digging his fingers into Aiden’s hips, bruises forming under the tips of his fingers, a dark purple smudging the previous holding places as T-Bone ground and moved in circles, constantly changing his legs for new angels., looking for the spot that would have Aiden a withering mess of slowly melting putty.

Aiden was moaning shamelessly, noises of pleasure turned into wanton sounds that echoed throughout the bunker and back into both of their ears, and T-Bone praised him with small kisses and particularly hard thrusts on occasion.  
The older man nibbled on Aiden’s earlobe lightly, moving lower on Aiden’s neck to press hickies on his neck, feeling the five o’ clock shadow under his tongue.  
Aiden whimpered constantly, pushing against T-Bone as much as he could with the strong grip in place, relishing in the warmth of the other man, the harsh beating of another heart hammering into his back.  
T-Bone groaned, a nice low sound in his throat as Aiden suddenly tightened, and yelping at a sudden bolt of pleasure rocking his entire body until the aftershocks caused him to shake.

He realized T-bone had stopped; his mouth was a vicious grin, still pressed against his neck.  
T-Bone braced his legs in a firm stance, giving Aiden’s hips a few tender circles of a massage before he gripped them tightly again, his nails digging into the flesh as he pulled out suddenly, slamming back in that made Aiden’s vision go white for a few moments.

T-Bone hummed, pulling out halfway and pushing back in with the same force, Aiden’s whole body rutting forward into the wall.  
There were claw marks forming under Aiden’s hands slowly as T-Bone found a new torturous pace; drool covered his lips in a small shining wetness as T-Bone pressed into his prostate expertly, grinding down on it with enough force to leave Aiden breathless for moments.

Besides their hard breathing and moaning, the sound of skin on skin friction with crude squelching noises filled the bunker, making Aiden’s face burn from something else besides the exertion and the fact his friend was pounding him.

T-Bone gave a few particularly harsh grinds right against his prostate again, making Aiden shake viciously in his hand, his hand on T-Bone’s neck tightening and pulling him closer.  
T-Bone felt sweat slowly drip down his face as he continued the slow pace, until he felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
He picked his pace up a few more times, his thrust becoming shallow but hard, making Aiden arch and bend into the rhythm.

Aiden pressed his hips back, constantly tightening up and relaxing, his vision slowly filling with white spots, the only sound was his blood rushing through his ears eventually.  
Aiden grunted, thrusting forward into empty space as he came near the end.  
Suddenly a hand wrapped around him, giving him a few hard strokes and Aiden practically purred in appreciation but the noise was cut short as his whole vision blurred and moans bubbled up in his throat to fast for noise to be made but he dug his fingers into the walls as his hips twitched into the hand that gave him a few more finishing strokes.

Aiden was vaguely aware of T-Bone pulling out of him and something warm dripping down his thighs.  
He swayed a bit, leaning upon the man behind him.  
“You’re going to fall asleep aren’t you?” Aiden didn’t respond, simply turning around and wrapping his arms around T-Bone’s neck.  
The older male pulled up his pants, leaving the unbuttoned and unzipped but at least up, “You really are, okay then”  
The next thing Aiden knew he was being carried bridal style towards one of the few beds in the bunker, but by the time they reached the top of the stairs Aiden had already fallen asleep.


End file.
